Gray Eagle
Gray Eagle is a Rock Nanehi Brave and Chief of the Echota Council Lands. Overview Gray Eagle serves as the war chief for a group of Nunnehi braves who have claimed a small spirit glade on the grounds of the former capital of the Cherokee nation. From their hiding place in the forests near the restored Cherokee Supreme Court building, these nunnehi wage a guerrilla campaign of harassment against the changeling population of Meilge's kingdom. In his role as leader of a people at war, Gray Eagle sees his actions as just retribution for the crimes committed against the Cherokee nations by the changelings and mortals who invaded and stole ancestral lands. In addition, he recognizes in the person of Meilge the same faerie spirit who came from across the sea centuries ago to erect a freehold for himself without bothering to request permission from the nanehi who already held claim to the land. Gray Eagle's vendetta against the Half Faced Serpent is personal, inspired by dreams of the ancient past, as well as tribal. Gray Eagle's mortal life resembles his faerie existence in style and purpose. As a confirmed Indian rights activist, Gray Eagle advocates aggressive methods of forcing the white government to restore tribal lands, return stolen artifacts and bones, and make restitution for centuries of wrongdoing. A child of the totem Fir, he is outspoken in Nunnehi councils, passionately opposing peacemakers like Chief Crying Tears and urging all Nunnehi to rise up and seize back their ancient lands. He believes that only when all the foreign changelings are driven out of the Pure Lands will the Higher Hunting Grounds once again open to the native faeries. As a mortal, he attends rallies and demonstrations to speak for increased vigilance and to protest. He has honed his talents in war, so Gray Eagle excels in all forms of armed and unarmed combat, including the use of firearms and explosives. As a nanehi, he is well-versed in the history of the Cherokee, particularly as it pertains to their losses at the hands of the United States government. He has spent a good deal of time in the spirit world and has bonded with a spirit companion: an eagle spirit who sometimes materializes in the physical world and accompanies him on his raids. Gray Eagle's command of Wayfare enables him to escape capture by both Meilge's knights and government agents, while his knowledge of Primal assists him in bringing the forces of nature to bear. His skill in the Nunnehi Art of Spirit Link allows him to contact his tribal ancestors for advice and assistance. Image Gray Eagle appears to be a young Cherokee male in his late teens, although his chronological age is nearer 40. He dresses in traditional clothing and usually wears war paint on his face. In his mortal seeming, he often wears a worn leather jacket and faded jeans. He carries a bow and hunting knife with him at all times; as a mortal, he also packs an automatic, concealed inside his jacket, or a hunting rifle, carried openly whenever possible. Personal The time for peace ended long ago with the forced evacuation of most of Gray Eagle's people from their native lands. His body hosts one of the ancient spirits of the invisible world, and that spirit cries out for vengeance. He is the willing instrument of retribution. References # CTD. Kingdom of Willows, p. 140. Category:Nunnehi (CTD) Category:Gallain (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD)